


【2476】调音师 L’accordeur（4）

by PARROTBALL



Category: bts
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-29 20:38:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20442173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PARROTBALL/pseuds/PARROTBALL
Summary: 养父4/养子67/调音师26右灵感来自法国短片《调音师》但本篇与悬疑无关，就是纯粹的pornography，剧情为sè情服务父子√ 兄弟√ 多P√⚠️注意避雷打卡上车🚗这次…人挺多的 不是4p齐齐上阵（划掉） 其其上阵8k+长途车*画作《丁香花与绣球花》：英国泰特美术馆“同性恋英国艺术”艺术展的代言作品，与其作者格吕克的自画像并肩而立。通常认为后者是对身份的挑衅宣告，而前者则是对爱的温和声明。*阿佛洛狄忒：古希腊神话中爱情与美丽的女神，也是性欲女神；优雅和迷人的混合体，所有她的行为和语言都值得保留并用作典范，唯独无法代表贞洁。





	【2476】调音师 L’accordeur（4）

-正文

金泰亨体力不支，也没力气叫了，显然是被父子二人折磨得透彻。

金南俊手指头深陷在他臀肉里，抓着两瓣肥糯往中间挤，又粗又烫的阴茎在他体内抖动着，数股精液射进他肠道深处。金泰亨被他弄得泪眼汪汪，手脚发软地靠在男人怀里，一些浓稠的白色液体从两人相连的地方滑落。金南俊抽出阴茎，更多精液涌出来，滴在昂贵的床单上。

他刚退出来，小儿子就猴急地过来填补空缺。金南俊走到一旁去拿烟，看着床上的光景，有点头疼。他简直不知道同样沾满精液的床单和金泰亨，哪一个更难清洗一些。

被养子喊了“老公”带来的禁断快感还留有余韵，男人回想起来，点烟的手都不稳了。好不容易点着火星，金南俊狠狠吸了一口，然后在桌台上掐灭了。

房间里没有烟灰缸，整个家里都没有——金泰亨不喜欢他抽烟。

尼古丁让人冷静，这种时候，金南俊是有点儿需要这种该死的自制力的。三个人做的时候更需要小心，没人比他更害怕金泰亨受伤。

话是这么说……金南俊看了一眼床上干得火热的两个男孩，长吁一口气，在金泰亨的惊喘声里重新加入了这场再熟悉不过的背德性事。

只可惜金泰亨是再怎么哄也不肯多叫一声老公了。

金泰亨背靠着坐在金南俊怀里，严格来说是用后穴吞吃着狰狞巨物，风雨飘摇地由衔接处固定着坐姿。田柾国刚在哥哥体内射过一回，此时餍足地托着脸趴在金泰亨身前，近距离观察他哭哼哼的样子，像个好奇宝宝。

看了一会儿，田柾国抬起手拨弄他哥哥淡粉色的乳头，夹在两指间捻着，看着那丁点红肉以肉眼可见的速度渐渐肿起来。又故意在他高潮的时候含住他胸前另一边，口齿不清地喊他妈咪。

“闭嘴……啊……我不……不是你妈……”

金泰亨蜷着脚趾的双腿在半空中打颤，如同窒息一般仰起下巴，十指揪着床单，俨然一副被肏开花了的样子，嘴里还呜呜咽咽地说着反驳的话。金南俊看他浪得没边儿的模样，心里是复杂的很，一方面爱惨了这朵种在纯真土壤里、却被淫水悉心浇灌开出的禁欲之花，一方面又为他近乎人尽可夫的放荡气得牙痒痒。

他侧过头去看金泰亨表情，后者对上他的视线，眼泪滴答，好不可怜。金泰亨做爱时老爱哭，金南俊起初不知道还以为弄疼了小孩，后来才知道他是爽哭的——真是疯了，简直是在邀请对方把他弄哭，哭到整个人湿漉漉才好。

金泰亨主动去吻金南俊，像小奶猫似的轻轻舔舐男人的嘴唇。他在示好，金南俊想，通常这时候他一定有所求。

金南俊太了解金泰亨了。

他听到小猫在央求他：

“爸爸，我想让玧……调音师先生教我弹钢琴，好不好？”

田柾国正吻到他大腿，闻言气得在他大腿内侧咬了一口，留下两排整齐牙印。金泰亨忍着没叫，目光很驯顺地望着男人。

“好。”金南俊说，不顾田柾国震惊着急的反应：

“泰亨儿想做什么都去做吧。”

-

不知是因为金南俊开的酬金太丰厚，还是出于别的什么不为人知的考虑——也许两者都有，总之，闵玧其很爽快地接下了金家私人钢琴教师的工作。当然，他没忘了确认未来的学生……是否姓金。

金南俊在电话那头愣了一下，说是。

闵玧其说好，挂了。

到了约定的日子，钢琴教师准时到访。这一次雕花栅门边上的可视对讲机里传出的还是一样的软糯低音，不过在接通的瞬间就调整为欢呼雀跃的语调。闵玧其只来得及扯出一个礼节性的微笑，什么话还没说大门便吱吱呀呀地打开，一切顺利得像是早有预谋。

金宅畔湖而建，水汽充足，连晨雾都比别的地方浓厚几分。闵玧其走进面积夸张的庭院，只见烟雾缭绕中的玫瑰园不似人间，血橙色的光隐隐约约透过游荡的浓雾洗礼了花园每一处角落，连喷泉池的流水都是金色的。如此景象，哪怕下一秒撞见绾发的阿佛洛狄忒在玫瑰丛中抚弄竖琴，他也不会有多惊讶。

那些奥斯汀玫瑰被料理得长势喜人，花瓣娇嫩欲滴，散发着介于水果和酪乳之间的独特香气，仿佛在宣示着身后这座宅子里住的人有多高贵似的，让人很有摧残的欲望。

金家园丁的工资一定相当可观——闵玧其做出现实主义的评价。

-

“画得不错。”

田柾国晨跑回来，一进门就嗅到大事不妙的气息，噔噔噔跑上楼，看到眼前的一幕，脸色顿时变得比金泰亨下厨时烧糊的锅底还黑。那个姓闵的站在他哥的画架前，对着金泰亨从没展示给外人看过的全家福肖像画评价道：

“就是你把自己名字的汉字写错了……田柾国这三个字倒是对了。话说回来——你弟弟为什么不姓金？”很难说他有没有听到田柾国震天响的脚步声，反正他看都没看后者一眼。

“因为我是被收养的，但是关你什么事？你有意见？”田柾国走进哥哥的画室，语气不善。

金泰亨正忙着用画布盖掉自己亲手写下的“金来穹”，顾不上骂弟弟没礼貌，只是跟闵玧其解释：

“小国的名字是他的……亲生父母，之前就起好的。”

闵玧其了然。这两兄弟果然不是亲的，只是不晓得金南俊是怎么想的——收养个儿子回来操自己亲儿子？或者是金总日理万机，至今被他们两个瞒在鼓里？

相同的姓氏造成了闵玧其的误会，不过此时在场的另外两人并不知情。

“你爸倒是给你起了个好名字，泰运亨通。”

名字的主人不好意思地笑笑：“闵老师的名字才好听呢，松月……”

闵玧其嘴边噙着的那点笑意僵在脸上：“你怎么知道……”这个乳名。

因为很喜欢闵老师所以拜托爸爸调查了一下你的资料啊。金泰亨心里嘀咕，嘴上却说：

“闵老师是不知道自己多有名气吗？明明是钢琴首席却隐退了，成为低调的调音师……”

“所以为什么要隐退啊？是因为搞砸了在国际大赛上的演出嘛？”田柾国活泼可爱地追问。

“……现在不是做着你的钢琴老师吗。”闵玧其脸上恢复了一贯的冷淡，对恶意卖萌的田柾国更是不留情面：“田少爷还不去上课吗？或许是当上了富二代就有迟到的特权？”

闵玧其的嘴像是淬了毒的，不仅语气贱得恰到好处，还单拎出’田’字发了重音，以嘲讽对方养子的身份。田柾国果然被激怒，气得像领地被侵占的公兔子，礼节礼数全面抛弃，扑上去要揍这只肆无忌惮的老猫，被他哥眼疾手快一把抱住了就往外推。

金泰亨把他推出卧室，吧唧亲了一口以示安慰。贪心的弟弟觉着并没被安抚到位，托着屁股就把人抱起来往自己房间带。金泰亨哪能答应，拧着他耳朵让他把自己放下来，而田柾国不肯放手只是嘴里嚷着疼疼疼，吃准了他哥会心软。后者果然拿他没辙，被抱着一起摔进床里。

习惯实在太可怕了，被吻上来的一瞬间金泰亨就本能地启唇，接受了对方的攻城略地。刻进身体里的条件反射比脑子的判断快得多，两个人又都处在——用金南俊的话来说就是——见到沙子都想把小鸡鸡埋进去的年纪，不一会儿就纠缠得难分难舍。田柾国猴急地要剥哥哥的衣服，大概是因为心里有气，手头的动作也不甚轻柔，金泰亨的睡衣纽扣都被崩飞了一个。

金泰亨心说臭小子好的不学，冒失鬼的作风倒是跟金南俊学了去。他骂了一句“你也开始毁我衣服了？”然后喘息着推拒弟弟的肩膀，说现在不行你赶紧给我去上课，我也还要学琴。

田柾国眼睛都红了，硬邦邦的下体抵在他哥腿间，委屈道哥哥这是要我的命吗？现在让我停下？金泰亨虽然自己也情动得有些撑不住，却只是伸手覆上弟弟硬挺的巨物，不甚熟练的撸动起来：“哥帮你弄出来。”

性器被握住的一瞬间田柾国就爽得差点交代出去。这可绝不能怪他，实在是金泰亨主动服务的机会少之又少，这带来心理上的快感远甚于身体。金泰亨平时被家里两个男人宠惯了，在床上口活手活都算累活，才不肯干。尤其是金南俊娇惯他，连骑乘位都会帮他提着腰上上下下，就怕他事后腰酸。最后还要抱着去洗干净，回来替他抹身体乳按摩放松，一套下来金泰亨每次都会满足地嘟囔爸爸真好——以至于他过早地对性事食髓知味。

田柾国已经迟到了，尽职尽责的机构电话一个接一个。第三次响到电话自动挂断的时候，田柾国终于粗喘着交待在他哥哥手心里。金泰亨手都酸了，径直起身去浴室洗手，并在田柾国尾随进来再次欲行不轨的时候，准确无误地给了他一个回肘。

“嗷！”

“赶紧滚去上课，再闹你今天就别想进家门了。”

田柾国来劲了，念叨着你管我你管我，你又不是我妈你管得着么。紧接着试探道，以后我们做爱的时候，你能不能也喊我老公。

真是反了天了，金泰亨怒极反笑，说我当然不是你妈，我是你哥、你长辈、你祖宗！给我用敬语！

又磨叽了十分钟，金泰亨丧权辱国地签下了不平等条约——不过是口头的——终于连哄带骗地把色胚弟弟踹出了门。

-

“挺好。”

一曲萧邦结束，闵玧其作出中肯的评价。金泰亨腼腆地笑笑。

随后男人说：“你本来就会弹，还要我教你什么？”

金泰亨张着嘴愣了愣，显然没考虑过这个问题，思忖着要不要说一句学无止境什么的。

“动机不纯啊，小家伙。”闵玧其看着墙上的《丁香花与绣球花》，想起庭院里的玫瑰。

“——那么我教你一些别的东西吧。”

闵玧其绕到他身后，从后头握住金泰亨的双手，与他十指交叠。男孩的皮肤呈现一种健康的白皙而不像自己过于苍白，两种肤色在灯光下暧昧地融合在一起。

金泰亨下意识紧张起来，他感受到调音师先生——现在是他的钢琴老师——温热的气息喷洒在他后颈，与其手心冰凉的体温格格不入。

“会弹《Kiss the rain》吗？”闵玧其如同醉酒般慵懒的嗓音在他耳边响起。

“啊？”金泰亨偏头看他，脸上的迷茫不似作伪。

“翻译过来是《雨的印记》。”

“噢——”金泰亨恍然大悟，“没听懂英语……这不是李闰珉先生的曲子嘛～原来英文名叫这个。”

“你听不懂英语？”闵玧其站累了，坐下来掰过他的下巴，扫视这张轮廓分明到像是混杂了不少异国血统的脸蛋：“还以为你的母亲会是外国人。”

“我……我不知道妈妈是什么人。”

闵玧其啧了一声。

没想到这一声啧把金泰亨啧委屈了，晶亮的透明液体霎时盈满眼眶。那双眼睛不是白大的，流泪的样子漂亮得要命。被打湿的下睫毛颤巍巍，偏偏又长又密能挂住泪珠，眨一眨又掉落了，不至于藕断丝连——叫人根本没有不心疼的理由。

偏偏闵玧其就是那个不会疼人的，把金泰亨拉过来搂着，手指胡乱给怀里的美人抹掉眼泪，嘴里吐出冰渣：“哭啥？你爸就算是个渣男，也是个家财万贯的渣男，看把你养的白白胖胖……”

他知道这孩子喜欢他，从上次来金家第一次见面就知道了。除此之外闵玧其还发现这小孩的性认知有点儿偏差——当然他没有义务去纠正，不仅如此，他还打算享受这个偏差带来的红利。闵玧其说着话，手头不轻不重地掐着金泰亨的腰。

“爸爸才不是渣男。”金泰亨被掐得腰一塌，倒进钢琴老师怀里，后背紧贴着男人的胸膛，不太高兴地补充道：“我也不是胖子。”

不巧闵玧其在破坏童心这件事上很有建树，他恶劣地戳穿事实：“他还不是渣男？要孩子不要女人，始乱终弃啊。”

金泰亨听得一愣一愣的，正想说点什么，被闵玧其抵在他臀部的硬物夺走了注意力。他难耐地往外蹭了蹭，让屁股远离某个陌生却熟悉的器官，哪怕还隔着布料。

“听话……这就是闵老师要教你的。”闵玧其难得用上哄人的语气。

金泰亨深吸一口气——他已经感受到身后那人正在往下剥他的裤子。尚存的理智让他站起来脱离闵玧其的怀抱，他转过身，俯视着还悠然坐在椅子上的钢琴教师，脸上发烧。

“泰亨儿不是喜欢我么？南俊是这么跟我说的啊。”男人面不改色地扯谎，做出遗憾的表情：“难道是误会？太可惜了，我很喜欢泰亨啊……”

金泰亨哪里知道他在跑火车，听到闵玧其说喜欢他，脸上的热度直接烧上耳尖直通大脑，脑瓜顶噗呲噗呲冒烟。他咬着唇，仿佛在做什么重大决定。

“不行……”

“嗯？”

“…不行……除非您戴套……”

“……”闵玧其没想到他犹豫的竟然是这个，好笑地挑了挑眉：“怕什么？你又不会怀孕。”想了想又补充：

“我不会随便跟别人上床，得像泰亨这么可爱的才行。如果泰亨不愿意的话，我就自己解决。”

他总是面无表情的脸一旦笑起来，颇有冰山开裂春雪消融的震撼效果，金泰亨看得恍了神，半晌才乖乖答道：

“爸爸说射在里面不好，如果不戴套的话他会帮我洗干净。除非，除非玧其哥也帮我洗……”

闵玧其：“……”

钢琴教师脸上的表情称得上是浓墨重彩精彩纷呈。闵玧其着实没料到他那外表风度翩翩的校友金南俊，竟是连自己亲儿子都下手的衣冠禽兽。向来反感多管闲事的他甚至开始考虑要不要报警。闵玧其神色复杂地看着面前垂头玩自己手指的少年：

“金南俊真不是个东西，连自己亲儿子都不放过。”

金泰亨再迟钝这下也反应过来哪里不对：“不是……我是被爸爸……我是被南俊收养的啦！”话毕想了想又补上一句，不许说金南俊不是东西。

……这就说得通了，闵玧其搞清情况后又感到有点好笑。什么啊，这样的孩子居然是真实存在的吗？

“好，不说他。”闵玧其懒洋洋地说：“现在，蹲下。”

也许闵玧其的声音并不该被称为烟酒嗓——应该说他本人就是高浓度的伏特加，他的诱导足够灌醉一个涉世未深的孩子，叫他晕头转向，乖顺地服从命令。

金泰亨像被蛊惑一般乖乖蹲下，趴伏在男人膝头。他温顺地看着闵玧其，灰黑色的瞳仁在灯光下显得像活水，说不清是浓是淡是深是浅。正如拥有这双眼睛的本人一样，极致的纯真与性感、贞洁与放荡在他身上共生，他是混乱中立的代表作，他是人世的阿佛洛狄忒。阿佛洛狄忒——闵玧其敢担保，把语言作为艺术载体的金南俊必定这么赞美过这个孩子——

美的象征，爱的客体，其父宙斯亦是裙下臣。

想到这里闵玧其恶向胆边生，捏着男孩的耳垂，漫不经心道：

“你知不知道金南俊收养你，却跟你上床——让警察知道了你爸可是要牢底坐穿的。”

男孩瞳孔骤缩，闵玧其满意地在对方脸上找到十足的惊惶。

“不……不可以！”像害怕对方不相信似的，金泰亨焦急地为金南俊辩护：“爸爸没有强迫我，我是自己愿意的！”

“你跟我说可没用。”

“……有用。”他轻声说：“只要闵老师不说出去……”

闵玧其捏起男孩的下巴。

“我不会说的——只要你听话。”

接着他换成诱哄的语气：

“帮我口。知道怎么做吧？”

金泰亨被迫仰着脸蛋，因闵玧其的恐吓流下的泪水还挂在下巴上，此时又因为羞耻，泪迹被涨红的脸皮蒸干了。

他几乎没有做过这事。金南俊把他捧在手心都怕化了，哪里舍得让他跪在自己面前……

他拉开面前的裤链，短暂地呆了一下。

金泰亨第一次见到闵玧其，就觉得这个哥哥肤白纤瘦，跟他家两个高大肌肉男很不一样。弹钢琴的样子更是有如教堂里的神父，那种不动声色的孤高严谨让金泰亨一度想成为有资格接受他洗礼的新生儿，是以对他产生了说不清道不明的景仰孺慕之情。

哪能料到白皮哥哥裤子一脱，图穷匕见，下体那根家伙事儿和他略显单薄的体型完全联系不到一起去。金泰亨被他张牙舞爪的性器吓了一跳，看了看那紫红硬挺的东西，又看看闵玧其平静克制的脸。

金泰亨脸上露出肉眼可见的迷茫。

“看什么呢？”闵玧其误会了他的意思，嗤笑一声：“和你爸你弟弟比怎么样？”

金泰亨本来没有想到这一层面去，被他这一拐带思路也不受控制地跑偏了。金南俊和田柾国二人的性器从形状大小到颜色触感，极为具像化地在他脑海里呈现。

“含住，收起牙齿，舔。”三道命令从头顶传来，把他从跑偏的思绪拽回现实。

金泰亨想看看男人是用什么表情说这些话的，却立刻跌入那双冷淡瞳眸的注视中——平淡无波，似乎一点儿情绪也没有。

如果不是面前这根东西已经硬得流水，闵玧其表现出来的无动于衷还挺有说服力的，金泰亨想。他小心翼翼地戳了一下那根滚烫又湿润的东西，听到男人发出一声克制的叹息。

金泰亨笑了笑，用手轻轻圈住火热的阴茎根部，坏心眼地捏捏，在闵玧其生气之前，低下头含住了伞状的前端。

温湿的触感让那粗大的东西在他口腔里跳了跳，金泰亨艰难地含着男人的阴茎，抬眼去看男人的表情。

闵玧其的冷漠自持已经碎了一地。

“操……”

金泰亨把龟头吐出来，伸出舌头从囊袋一路往上舔，唾液打湿马眼。他无师自通，张开嘴在伞尖嘬了一口，发出响亮的“啵”声。

被温暖湿热的内部包裹住下体的一瞬间闵玧其就舒爽地叹息出来，他看着金泰亨努力地张开嘴，吸吮着自己的阴茎，看着他的喉结因为吞咽困难而上下抽动，看着性器根部的紫红色和凸起的青筋与男孩柔嫩精致的面孔形成淫靡的对比。

闵玧其拽着他的头发迫使金泰亨抬起头来，视线快速掠过他湿漉漉的唇，在他反应过来之前弯身吻下去。男孩的唇瓣像布丁一般柔软，闵玧其忍不住咬了一口，在对方呼痛时卷着他的舌头在口腔深处翻搅缠绵，发出令人面红耳赤的啧啧水声。

金泰亨不明白闵玧其怎么突然不要操他嘴巴了，但还挺高兴的，他不太喜欢精液的味道，腥。

他被亲了好久才放开，有些喘。闵玧其看着他略肿起来的唇瓣，不太满意的样子。

“有点腥。”闵玧其说。

金泰亨胆子大了一点，说：“那也是你的东西腥，你要多吃点蔬菜。”

“……”

闵玧其哼了一声，单手解起金泰亨的睡衣纽扣，注意到少了一颗：“别闲着，自慰给我看。”

金小少爷哪里遭过这种待遇，一时委屈起来，咬着嘴唇褪下自己的裤子，给自己稚嫩的性器手淫。他的手长得跟闵玧其很像，似乎天生是为了弹钢琴而存在的。但他的要更漂亮一些，不仅指甲，整个指尖都是粉色的。手指修长，骨节分明，但手掌很小，要握住闵玧其的东西有些吃力，抚慰自己的倒是正好。

闵玧其看了一眼，评价道：“发育得不错啊，颜色这么漂亮，一看就是没用过。”

男孩在某种意义上确实还是个小处男。金泰亨瞪他一眼。

闵玧其坦荡地接受了金泰亨眼角泛红的一瞪，把他拉过来坐在自己腿上，揣着黄鼠狼的好心肠给他撸了撸。金泰亨发出小动物一般的呜咽，紧张地挺起了腰，脚背都绷直了。

他以为男人是要他先射出来，以作他用。谁知道等他就快攀上顶峰，闵玧其就抓过他的手腕反剪在身后：

“不准射。”

金泰亨发出难耐的呜咽，又联想起什么，慌了：“不行，不能直接进来……闵老师，玧其哥，我帮你吸出来吧……”

男人拦住他要从腿上下来的动作，啧了一声，揽着男孩的腰和他接吻。少年人特有的清爽气息被他裹进口腔，他像在吸食一只幼鹿的血，那幼鹿还活着，鲜活的生机流进闵玧其四肢百骸，填补他被现实与时间抽干热情的心。那一处不至于千疮百孔，表面看来平平常常，实则被一层坚冰包裹，里头的血肉缺斤少两。

幼鹿死里逃生，在他怀里轻轻喘气。闵玧其说：“不要用嘴了，你嘴里是甜的。”

金泰亨这才明白闵玧其是想亲他，不愿意他嘴里有味儿。这男人真奇怪，要求口交的也是他，现在不允许的也是他。还有他好像很喜欢接吻，金泰亨想，这样的闵玧其像个毛头小子。

但他还是怕。自己是男的，穴里不会出水，直接被操进来会死的。

然后他看见“毛头小子”变出一管润滑油。

金泰亨：“……”

-

金泰亨趴在餐桌上挨操的时候，才明白闵玧其根本就是有备而来。

桌面太凉了，金泰亨艰难地撑着上身，才堪堪避免了让乳头压上冷硬桌面的钝痛。闵玧其在他身后耕耘，进出时囊袋拍打着臀肉，露骨的闷响声在宽敞的金宅荡了一圈圈，又钻进他的耳蜗。金泰亨又爽又觉得委屈，扭过头去看闵玧其，泪珠在眼眶里滚动。

闵玧其只是皮肤白，而金泰亨这个半路出家的小少爷是真正的细皮嫩肉，闵玧其在他腿上掐了两下，感觉手指都滑腻腻的。

“你本来也应该生在大富人家。”他问，“金南俊从哪里把你捡回来的？”

眼眶里的泪珠跌了下来，砸在桌面上粉身碎骨。

闵玧其顶到了他甬道深处那一点，酥麻的快感顺着脊骨窜上大脑皮层，金泰亨僵直地拱起背，终于忍不住射在餐桌上，身体也失了力气，往前一扑。

在金泰亨把自己高挺的鼻梁磕上桌面之前，闵玧其把他捞了回来。

“不是说了不准先射吗……你怎么这么爱哭？”闵玧其看着他湿漉漉的小脸，眸色更深了些。

金泰亨已经不哭了，但他不好意思解释自己是爽哭的，鼓起脸颊回头：“我泪腺比较发达。”

闵玧其轻笑一声。他牙弓偏窄，笑起来嘴角牵起，露出一点儿黑色间隙。他这一笑，苍白肤色和三角眼带来的冷漠感，便生生被抵消了。

金泰亨再一次看呆了，觉得闵玧其真是帅得……别出心裁。

闵玧其不知道这小孩又在呆个什么劲儿，一巴掌扇在金泰亨肉感十足的屁股上，泛起一串肉浪。

“啊！”金泰亨哀叫一声，被打回了神儿。臀肉因为疼痛的刺激夹得更紧，闵玧其在他身后发出舒爽的叹息，继续三浅一深地挺进。

“说话，金南俊从哪里把你捡回来的？”

闵玧其的手掌在他屁股上游移，不轻不重地揉捏着，似乎随时都会落下第二掌。田柾国小时候在福利院不听话，金泰亨护着弟弟，没少跟他一起挨罚，后来被金南俊带回家，就没再被打过屁股。闵玧其下手不重，比起疼痛他感受到的更多是羞耻。

“我小时候住的福利院在大邱。”他说。

闵玧其听了这话，三浅一深的频率都短暂错乱了一下。金泰亨连挨了两下狠的，呜呜地叫起来。闵玧其抽出柱身，把金泰亨翻过来，拉着他的腿拖向自己，掐着那薄薄的腰身把阴茎送了进去。

金泰亨被拖得大半个屁股都滑出了桌子边缘，他听到他们俩下身连接处咕叽咕叽的水声，和闵玧其越来越粗重的喘息。闵玧其依然在打他屁股，用沉甸甸的囊袋。

他有点害怕，觉得自己要掉下去了，光滑的桌子无处着力，只有在闵玧其撞进他体内时把他的身体往后送，才带给他一些聊胜于无安全感。啪啪声不绝于耳，金泰亨被肏得渐渐忘了失重带来的恐惧，只知道哭和呻吟。他仰躺着，头顶的吊灯在眼中晃出三个之多，亮光重叠又分开，星星点点的，与他的哭声一样破碎。

闵玧其射进他体内的时候，金泰亨呜呜嘤嘤地骂他：

“闵…玧其……你要是不给我洗干净……你就死定了……”

闵玧其笑着把他抱起来亲。

-

金宅庭院里的玫瑰花不出口只内销，一池花瓣飘在浴缸里，伴着温水蹭上金小少爷的肌肤。

闵玧其说话算话，把他洗干净放进浴缸里，整个过程跟煲汤似的，先洗食材，再下锅。

他蹲在浴缸旁边端详金泰亨在水汽里蒸着的脸蛋，觉得他比院子里那些玫瑰漂亮多了。他发挥了一下想象力，认为阿佛洛狄忒也可能是个男的。

这么想，这些沦为沐浴伴侣的玫瑰花瓣，也算死得很体面。

闵玧其掐了掐金泰亨的脸：“我家乡就在大邱，怎么就没捡到你呢？”说罢摩挲着下巴一脸估价地看着他，仿佛在掂量这时候把金泰亨扛回老家的可行性。

金泰亨听了，很给面子地表演了一出“老乡见老乡，两眼泪汪汪”，并委婉地表示，到钟了，闵老师可以下班了。

闵玧其：“……”

金泰亨：“闵老师，你跟我想象的弱柳扶风清高才子不太一样。”

闵玧其：“……这两个词没有这样用的。”

金泰亨：“虽然不一样，我还是很喜欢你。但是我觉得你打不过柾国儿——他快放学了。”

闵玧其：“你……”

金泰亨：“我不想你受伤，你快走吧。”

-

摩天大楼顶层，总裁办公室，牛皮制的靠背椅。

秘书被遣出去，诺大的房间里只有金南俊一人。男人喉咙深处发出压抑的低吼，片刻之后，特殊定制的木盒里被抽出几张纸巾，过了一会儿就变了个形状，团成一团进了名为垃圾桶的棺材，死得很不体面。

被发胶固定的额发毫不动摇，男人脸上波澜不惊。

金南俊把电脑屏幕上的视频关掉。

如果此时安保室的工作人员在这儿——虽然他们不应该出现在这里——只需要对那个屏幕看上一眼，就会惊异地发现：

那是个实时监控画面，画质呢，1080p+。

\- TBC.


End file.
